


And We'll Clean It Up Together

by BatmanWhoLaughss



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, vulnerable Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatmanWhoLaughss/pseuds/BatmanWhoLaughss
Summary: After Jameson’s bombshell, MJ goes home in a daze, the terror from swinging combining with a different kind of fear.She finds him in her room when she gets home, eyes wild, red-rimmed and puffy, his arms wrapped around his knees. “I’m sorry… I… this was the only place I could go.”
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93
Collections: Spider-Man Public Identity Reveal





	And We'll Clean It Up Together

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this CONCEPT(TM) last night at around midnight, so please enjoy some grade A vulnerable Peter Parker angst. MJ might be a bit OOC, but i did my best.

MJ’s jaw hit the floor as she listened to Jameson on the giant screen in front of her, exposing Peter’s biggest secret for all the world to see. She knows it’s fake, that Peter didn’t really kill anyone, but she could practically feel Peter’s pure panic as he frantically glanced around him. A crowd was starting to gather, people yelling, pointing, and taking pictures of him. She struggled to see him over the growing mass of people, but she caught glimpses of him craning his neck, as if he was looking for something. 

_ Looking for me,  _ she realized with a jolt.

Before she could call out to him, raise her hand, do  _ something _ , she saw a blur of read swing quickly away, flying from rooftop to rooftop.  _ He’s running.  _

In a daze, she stumbled through the crowd, making a beeline for the subway. Oh god, she needed to process this. How the hell was she supposed to deal with all these emotions, be there for Peter like he would probably need her to be? She hated her own emotions at the best of times, and they’d only just come around to embracing the whole “feelings” thing. This was all still so new. Now, Peter’s whole world was blown to smithereens in the blink of an eye, and she would probably be thrust into hell alongside him. 

_ God _ , she sounded like she was in a movie. Maybe she was. She was feeling all the dumb movie emotions. 

Still lost in thought, MJ almost didn’t notice the subway doors opening at her stop. Jumping up and out of the train, she hurried onto the street and towards her apartment. She needed some time to think. Some loud music, tea, and maybe that new Netflix movie about Ted Bundy she’d been meaning to watch. Then she’d try talking to Peter.

She opens her door, and is shocked to find Peter sitting in the corner of her room, eyes wild, red-rimmed and puffy, his arms wrapped around his knees. Blearily, he looked up at her. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, voice breaking. “They were surrounding my house. I… this was the only place I could go.” He was still wearing the Spider suit, but the mask was discarded haphazardly across the room. He was sweating all over, face pale and breathing heavily. 

The window was open behind him. She’d only brought Peter here once before now, and she was surprised (and secretly thrilled if she was being honest) that he remembered where she lived. 

“Oh…. oh boy.” MJ didn’t know what to say. Two weeks into a relationship wasn’t the normal time for a soul-wrenching heart-to-heart, and she was terrible at those even on her best days.  _ Say something, you idiot. Something! _ His lip was trembling, tears beginning to stream down his face. She knelt down next to him, right as he started honest-to-god  _ sobbing _ right there in the corner of her tiny bedroom. But she didn’t think there were any words to say.

So, she hugged him. She felt him tense for a moment, before wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug and burying his head in her shoulder as his sobs got louder. Grimacing, she flapped her arm up and down for a second, trying to figure out what she was supposed to be doing as she felt his whole body start shaking harder. She settled for stroking his matted brown hair as he cried. This was weird, but at the same time she felt her heart clench seeing him in so much pain like this.  _ He saved the world, _ she thought, involuntarily hugging him tighter.  _ He should be celebrating, taking it easy. Not sobbing uncontrollably because a madman lied. _

Eventually, his sobs started to taper off, his shaking getting less violent. MJ pulled back a bit, just enough to look at him. She kept his hands locked with hers, a small thrill humming through her at how new the sensation still was. Peter was staring at the floor.

“So…. this sucks.”  _ Smooth move, MJ. _

But he glanced up at her with watery eyes, the ghost of a smile appearing on his face before he frowned again. 

“I… everyone  _ knows.  _ I put everyone in danger. The press was all over my house… police cars too.” His voice broke then, and MJ felt cold all over listening to it. That tremor didn’t belong in Peter’s voice. “I let everyone down, MJ. I… God, what do I do now?”

He seemed to realize something then, scrambling away from her and standing up as panic filled his face. “Oh god, oh god, MJ, you don’t think…? I didn’t kill him, I didn’t kill anyone. I would  _ never,  _ please you  _ have to believe _ _me_ MJ. I swear I didn’t-” He was starting to choke up again.

“Peter.” She stood up, grabbing his hands again to stop his frantic pacing. She had no idea how her voice was still calm. He stared at her, eyes filled with fear. How could he think that she’d believe he killed anyone? “Relax. I know you didn’t kill anyone, don’t worry. Everyone knows the Daily Bugle is a right wing rag that pushes tons of fake news everywhere to manipulate people, anyway,” she said with a laugh. The smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, though.

He chuckled lightly, and MJ squeezed his hands again ( _ because she could do that now! She could squeeze Spider Man’s hands!),  _ happier to hear him seemingly returning to normal. 

“You’re a good guy, Peter. We’ll figure this out. Bunch of nutcases can’t keep Spider Man down for long, am I right?” She punched him lightly in the shoulder then, and Peter smiled the first genuine smile since he picked her up on that rooftop. She knew he was probably still scared, but he seemed less tense now, as if some of the weight had been lifted off him. 

Peter laughed, that nervous laughter that she’d become so used to by now, and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m uh… really glad you don’t think I’m a murderer. Also super embarrassed that you saw me cry. But… thanks MJ. Thanks for being here, even though I’m a mess.”

She stepped closer to him then, because how could she not after that? “Totally going to tell everyone at school how much you cried.”

He laughed, the brightest laugh yet, and then she kissed him, long and sweet and cheesy and every bit a rom-com moment. MJ couldn’t bring herself to care. 

They spent the rest of the day watching Netflix documentaries, until Peter fell asleep with his head on her shoulder and his hand in hers. 

MJ squeezed his hand one last time. “It’s gonna be okay, Spider Man. Promise.”


End file.
